


Deserved

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “You love me as if I deserve you.”Short fic





	Deserved

When Hiroshi Tanahashi stepped into his home, he pulled up short. He inhaled deeply, the smells of his favorite meal wafting in from the kitchen to settle in the front entry. A small smile began to form on his face as he began heading in the direction, following the sounds of light humming he could hear. 

“Hello, my love,” he greeted his wife, coming up behind her and capturing her in his arms. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I missed you too Hiroshi-chan.” She replied turning in his arms to place a kiss on his lips. “Come, sit, I’ve made your favorite and it is just about ready to service.” She took Hiroshi by the hand leading him to the dining room where she had the table set up with softly glowing candles on a red table cloth littered with white rose petals. Red wine filled goblets were at each end of the table along with fine place settings. 

Pulling her in for a kiss he whispered words of love in her ear, making her blush prettily. 

“You love me as if I deserve you.” He proclaimed as he released her. 

“Of course, you deserve me Hiroshi. Never doubt that.” She replied vehemently. 

“I don’t know about that. I’m always on the road and rarely home. I’m never here for you.” He said ruefully. “But I’m also a selfish man and I am going to happily accept the love you give me and hope I show you each day just how much I love you.” 

“I understand your travels Hiroshi, and I do not resent it. It makes me appreciate the time we do have together even more. And you are a wonderful man. You provide for me and give me anything I could ever ask for. You love me fiercely and a woman could not ask for more than that.”


End file.
